


Moment at the Beach

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers for DGR 2, Obligatory everyone is fine fic, Obligatory post DGR 2 fic, Post DGR 2, The boys being cute and sitting at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito hates the hospital and hates the medical staff too. So, he decides to sneak out and go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in a single evening. I admit, I wanted to write an "obligatory Post DGR 2 fic" where everyone is fine. It is short, but I really enjoyed writing this. Though I do want to write a post DGR 2 fic with everyone's parents visiting them or something (I am a huge sucker for parents being sucked into children's problems. Probably one reason why I love Digimon Adventure so much).
> 
> Anyways this is not beta read, so if there are any mistakes... I'll probably find them when I excessively re-read the story over and over when I get bored (I did that with the last fic I wrote and moral of the story is I make way too many mistakes).
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or comment. It is not needed, but they do make my day!

Nagito loved the ocean.

He loved the clear, blue that seemingly stretched until forever. He loved how the ocean could be calm, endless glass glittering in the sun. He loved how the ocean could sustain so many unique life forms, but not humans; humans with their ever growing thirst for knowledge. Humanity didn’t shy away from the danger, but rather tried to explore and understand. It made Nagito love the ocean all the more when it stirred up, summoning waves to destroy ships, sink armadas and drown people as it pulled them into its embrace. Drowning, in Nagito’s mind, was a true clash of hope and despair, fighting against the one thing that simultaneously could give life and take it away.

Sometimes Nagito would sneak out of his hospital room and go to the beach and sit under a palm tree for hours. The sun never agreed with his skin. Nagito wished he was like the sand of the beach, pale, bleached, but never burning. That way he could stay by the beach forever, rather than sneaking out for short intervals.

It was Tuesday and it was one of those days. The days when the doctors’ and nurses’ (from the Future Foundation) stares and whispers got to Nagito, dug under his skin like a tick seeking blood. The first time it happened Nagito had done his best to ignore, but now all Nagito wanted to do was leave.

So he did. He slipped out of the building during their rotation changes and went to the beach. No doubt he would be in trouble later, but he didn’t really care. All the medical staff on the island ran on one of two modes: pity or fear. With regards to himself, Nagito was sure they ran mostly on fear. He wasn’t surprised; they probably read his file.

The beach, as usual, was silent with no one else around. Sitting down Nagito got comfortable under his usual tree and watched the ocean. Sunlight filtered warmly through the branches and the sound of water made Nagito sleepy. Unlike the hospital room, the beach was warm, vibrant, and filled Nagito with a calm sensation. Yawning he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Nagito opened his eyes when he felt a soft shake, the hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he winced, eyes protesting to the sudden brightness. A figure moved, blocking the sun, allowing Nagito to open his eyes fully without the sun harshly streaming into his face.

“Komaeda?” Hinata shook him lightly, “I figured you’d be here.”

Lifting his right hand Nagito rubbed his eyes before focusing. Hinata was kneeling in front of him, blocking the sun. The light caused a glow around Hinata, outlining his body. A soft smile and endearing look etched across his face as Hinata absentmindedly brushed Nagito’s bangs back. He looked like an angel. Nagito felt his heart swell and a goofy grin spread across his face. Reaching out Nagito brushed Hinata’s face with his fingertips. It made his heart swell more.

“You look like an angel Hinata-kun.” Nagito half whispered, half said.

Hinata’s face began to turn pink. Spluttering a bit Hinata dropped his hand from Nagito’s hair.

“We shouldn’t give you the opportunities to escape the hospital.” Hinata muttered, “The heat makes you say weird things.”

Nagito pouted, “But Hinata-kun it’s true.”

“More like cheesy.” Hinata replied.

Cocking his head Nagito pouted a bit more, leaning forward, “But Hinata-kun, you like my cheesiness. You’ve said so before. Or do I only get that comment after particularly good se…”

“KOMAEDA!” Hinata interrupted, hands flailing, cheeks looking like Nagito’s skin if he was in the sun for too long.

Giving Hinata a wide eyed, lips turned slightly downward look Nagito leaned closer, “You’ve still got that bad habit of not being truthful to yourself Hinata-kun. Just admit you like my cheesiness. I can repeat some of the lines you’ve told me you like right now.”

“How about.” Hinata composed himself a bit, creating some space between them, “I take you back to the hospital and don’t re-suffer through those again.”

Frowning Nagito leaned back against the tree and got comfortable again, “I don’t want to go back. The nurses and doctors just want to gossip about us.”

Sighing and rubbing his hair Hinata closed his eyes for a good five seconds before speaking, his voice sporting a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone.

“Komaeda… they’re here to help. Avoiding them isn’t going to solve anything.”

Hinata was right. Now that the excitement of waking up to Hinata was wearing off, the toll of walking to the beach and sitting up rather than lying down, started to sink in. Nagito could feel a familiar stiffness of his limbs and neck, his body reminding him why frequently hiding at the beach was not a good idea.

But he didn’t want to leave. Staring up at Hinata Nagito tried to remember the last time he saw the other without feeling like someone was listening in. Or worse, without feeling like someone would barge in. The hospital left no feeling of privacy or security, especially when Hinata came to visit him.

Nagito knew the staff liked Hinata, once over hearing one of the doctors call him a “smart, young lad”. He also knew the nurses liked Hinata, some of them in particular always finding ways to say hello to the other when he visited Nagito. Something slimy always had slunk its way into Nagito’s belly when that happened, twisting and coiling, filling his mouth and mind with horrible, rude things to say to the nurses. If Nagito was in an optimistic mood he’d say it was because they were interrupting his time with Hinata. But more often than not he was in a pessimistic mood and called the emotion jealousy. He had no problem calling it that. It was the truth. It was also what fueled his next words.

“How about I make you a deal?” Nagito asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, “A deal?”

“I’ll go back with you in ten minutes.” Nagito offered, “But in exchange I want you to sit with me here for those ten minutes.”

“That’s it?” Hinata asked glancing around, like he expected Nagito to start adding in stipulations.

“That’s it.” Nagito confirmed.

“Fine.” 

Hinata gave in with very little resistance, sitting down beside Nagito. Smiling Nagito shuffled over and snuggled up to Hinata’s side, resting his head against Hinata’s. He felt Hinata give a soft sigh, but soon felt Hinata wrap an arm around him, pulling Nagito closer. His balance shifted and Nagito felt his body angle change. In an attempt to correct it Nagito lifted the leg closest to Hinata and lay it diagonally across Hinata’s lap. His head now lay on Hinata’s shoulder.

It was a simple shift, but Nagito could feel the intimacy. His thigh was dangerously close to Hinata’s groin and Hinata’s hand was snug and low on Nagito’s body, resting on his hip bone. Snuggling closer Nagito closed his eyes. Maybe one of the nurses (who were obviously fancying Hinata) would come by and see them. See that Hinata was obviously his. The thought made Nagito a bit giddy.

Looking towards the ocean Nagito tried to remember the last time his luck was so good, luck that came without suffering something horrible. It seemed almost too good to be true, to have Hinata at his side despite all he had done. Maybe this was just a fluke and he’d hit a wall of bad luck later.

“Everything all right?” Hinata softly asked, “You’re shivering. Sure I can’t just take you back now? I’d hate it if you got sick.”

“No.” Nagito shook his head as best as he could without jarring their embrace, “I was just thinking of my good luck. I’m just scared this will pass and the bad luck will finally set in.”

Hinata tightened his grip on Nagito, pulling the other even closer, “You know I don’t believe in that good luck/ bad luck cycle you always talk about. I don’t think you have to endure something bad before something good happens. Good things and bad things are not two sides of the same coin Komaeda. It’s too black and white.”

Nagito wanted to point out all the things that happened to him before he had met Hinata, but something inside of him stopped the words. Instead he laughed lightly.

“Now who’s being a bit cheesy?”

“Oh can it.” Hinata grumbled.

He laughed one more small laugh before letting out a content smile and staring out into the ocean. They never really got to swim did they? In the Program Monokuma took that from them and in the real world Nagito was still recovering.

“Say Hinata-kun, let’s go swimming later. When I’m better.” He tacked on quickly.

Hinata hummed and rubbed up and down his side as he looked out at the ocean, “We’d have to ask Souda. I’d hate to ruin the hand he made you by going swimming.”

Nagito spared a quick glance at his left hand, at the prosthetic Souda had made him. He scowled and wished he had a glove to hide it. Maybe he could convince someone to knit for him. Apparently Koizumi was spending time knitting as she recovered in the hospital. Maybe he could ask her. He turned his gaze away. Hidden or not he still didn’t have a left hand and the reason burned inside of Nagito. He wished he didn’t have to worry about a fake hand ruining his chance to swim with Hinata.

He didn’t care if he destroyed the prosthetic. At this point Nagito was sure he’d prefer to stare at the stump. All the prosthetic was doing was trying to cover up his mistake with a poor imitation.

“Promise me we will go swimming Hajime.” Nagito blurted out, tearing his gaze away from his left hand.

Hinata froze and looked at Nagito. His face was turning red again. Nagito could feel his muscles tense for a second before blood started to pump faster through Hinata’s body. Through Hinata’s thin shirt Nagito could feel his skin start to heat up.

“K-Komaeda…”

Nagito blinked before his mind clicked Hinata’s reaction to a reason. He felt his mouth twist into a grin and he couldn’t help but tease.

“What’s wrong Hajime?” Nagito breathed airily, “You don’t want to swim with me?”

“Y-You know it’s not that…” Hinata stammered.

“Then what’s the problem Hajime?”

Hinata shot him a glare that would have been scathing, had his face not been flushed and his blood pounding so loudly it was audible. Nagito waited a full moment before realizing whatever Hinata was going to say he certainly didn’t have the control over his mouth to say it.

“Could it be you’re embarrassed because I only use your first name when we’re fuc…”

“KOMAEDA.” Hinata looked ready to break their embrace and just drag Nagito to the hospital.

Laughing Nagito pulled himself closer in an attempt to stop Hinata from leaving prematurely, “I’m sorry. I just had to tease you. Why don’t you call me by my first name and make it even?”

“Komaeda…” Hinata hissed through gritted teeth, “I don’t think that’s the solution.”

“Please?” Nagito pressed, unable to stop the surge of adrenaline through his body. When was the last time he got to hear Hinata use his first name? He wasn’t sure but his body tingled as though trying to remind him it was probably during a time when they were in the ‘heat of the moment.’

“Not doing it.”

“Pretty please?” Nagito tried to look up at Hinata through his lashes. Suddenly all he wanted was for Hinata to utter his name. “Please Hajime?”

He felt the other’s resolve crack. Hinata looked over, sighing before turning a bit so they were facing each other, “Nagito…” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Again.” Nagito pressed himself a bit closer.

“Nagito.”

“One more time.”

Hinata shot him a look with eyebrows slightly raised, but face flushed, “Nagi…”

Nagito cut him off by kissing him lightly, his lips singing as he pressed into Hinata. It wasn’t a deep kiss, merely a tender press of lips, but he could still taste the sunshine. 

“There you… oh!”

Nagito flicked his tongue out briefly before pulling away, doing his best to leave a trail of saliva as their lips parted. Hinata’s eyes flickered with curiosity but immediately was overshadowed by the realization they were not alone.

“I… I see you found him.”

Standing a bit away was one of the nurses. Nagito barely paid her stammering any mind as she said something to excuse herself before leaving. 

Hinata, after a long few minutes finally composed himself and glared at Nagito. Pulling a bit away Nagito raised his arms in front of his body, laughing a bit.

“You planned that.” Hinata accused.

“What?” Nagito gave a wide eyed look, “I had no clue she was there until you did Hinata-kun.”

Raised eyebrows met his look and Hinata ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply, “You still tried to make our kiss… look, now how am I supposed to bring you back to the hospital? All the nurses will know, probably sooner than later.”

“You don’t take me back?” Nagito asked a bit hopefully.

For a second Hinata actually looked like he was considering it, before he stood up, pulling Nagito along with him. Shame. It looked like Hinata was letting his pride take the back burner.

“As much as it pains me to admit it, I can’t do that.” Hinata let go of Nagito’s arm only to lace their fingers together, “Let’s go back.”

Nagito looked down at their laced hands. He supposed at this point Hinata was adopting the attitude of ‘they know anyways’. Gripping tighter they walked back to the hospital together.

**Author's Note:**

> Drowning: I was a lifeguard and swimming instructor for five years and I personally think drowning is one of the scariest ways to die. (Don't even start me on aspiration -shudders-)
> 
> First Name: As most know, in Japan people are generally called by their last names unless they are family or very close friends. (However, it is not as uncommon as anime lets you believe, especially in Jr. High Schools where students could have known each other since Elementary School and the change is simply in the school for the class). But for my story I wanted to make it a big deal and have fun making Hinata embarrassed.


End file.
